I Will Return
by Ice Phoenix1
Summary: I know it's been done, but here's yet another one of the many Usagi-runaways fics... Destination; Australia this time... And yup; she's headin' back to Japan later
1. Chapter 1

****

I Will Return

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Written by Ice Phoenix

__

I know it's been done sooo many times before, but personally, these kinds of fics are my favorites. Anywho, here's my own Serena-run-away version of SMR, and yup, you guessed it; this is the prequel to MoonHawk. Hopefully_, this isn't too Cliché, I try to make my fanfics as orginal as possible. Also, I have absolutely _no_ idea of what Usagi's mother's name is; hence, I call her... *glances at fic* Irene... Kinda flat I know, but heck, as soon as I can find what her name is, I'll change it ^^_

So, here it is: the first chapter of I Will Return

**__**

~*~RC~*~

"Usagi- I just don't love you anymore." Mamoru's harsh tone struck through to the bone, chilling the schoolgirl standing before him.

Usagi backed away, eyes full of tears "Mamoru- what- what do you mean? We're destined!"

"I want my own life Usagi. One without you."

She turned from him, fists clenched as tears spilled "Fine Mamoru." Usagi whispered, starting to walk away before breaking into a faster pace 

__

I wish I didn't have to do this; but I do... Silently, Mamoru walked down the street, shoulders hunched and hands shoved deep in pockets, as his only love ran the other way blindly.

~*~

__

Slam

Usagi's mother looked up. "Usagi- what's the matter?"

"I have decided," her daughter announced, wiping her face "I'll come with you to your new job."

"But- are you sure? It's all the way over in Australia-" Irene protested, turning from her cooking.

"I want to go."

"You won't be able to come back for a whole year!"

"I am going with you." Usagi stated firmly.

"..." Irene was at loss for words. Since when had her daughter been so determined, so stubborn?

She looked to Usagi again, seeing the depth of grim promise in her daughter's sapphire eyes. Relenting, she sighed. "Very well. Go pack- I'll tell your father and your brother." 

"Thankyou so much!" Usagi swamped her mother in hugs, before racing up the stairs and into her room eagerly

~*~

**__**

"...I know you think me a klutz, a ditzy teen who is only reliable in diehard situations. But I can change, and I will. I, Tsukino Usagi, Senshi of the Moon, Princess of the Silver Millenium and future Queen of Crystal-Tokyo, swear this by the Imperium Crystal. In exactly one year's time to this very day, you will see me again. Until then; do not worry, and do not search.

I will return.

Usagi."

Rei looked up at her friends, pure shock mirroring her face. "_What have we done?_"

Makoto was already on the phone. "Mr. Tsukino?"

__

I know it's short, like so many other chapters... *shrugs* If you're wondering why I chose Australia, it's 'cause of many reasons. One, I am Australian. Two, half the fics I read, Usagi takes off somewhere to a place in America I've never heard of, and have no idea where it is. New York's too common, as is England or Paris. Therefore, you'll see in later chapters where she ends up. Trust me; you'll know it. Either that, or you weren't listening to/watching the last Olympics (2000)

Ja!

****

~*~RC~*~


	2. Chapter 2

****

I Will Return

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Written by Ice Phoenix

__

Second chapter; up and running. ^^ For those of you wondering, I'm not introducing any new characters, thaat always bores me half to death, especially the description of the fukus and other costumes... *yawns* Same goes for the four generals, and all that sorta stuff. So, here's the next in line, all ready and waiting to be read ^^

**__**

~*~RC~*~

"For the last time, are you absolutely one-hundred-percent-sure you want to come with me?" Irene asked her daughter with concern. What had spurred Usagi to come with her? Just last week she was adamant to stay. Ah well. 

Pushing her self-control limits to the extreme, Usagi nodded slowly, keeping her outer shell calm. It was harder than she would've ever imagined. The inside Usagi was a crying, weak, torn-apart mass on the floor. _No more of that Usagi_

"Let's go." she lead her mother through the crowds of the airport, heading for the designated gate and terminal. 

~*~

"There!" the group of girls and man spotted the bobbing odangoes through the crowd.

Shoving their way through the crowds with half-mumbled apologies, the team rushed through, desperately trying to reach their friend, their leader. 

Skidding to a halt in front of the terminal, Mina was the only one to see the ends of Usagi's hair as she turned the corner. It glinted in the few rays of sun that slid in through the window, combining with the artificial light. 

"_Silver_?"

~*~

"Welcome to your new home sweetie." Eagerly, Usagi looked out the window, watching the Opera House come closer as the plane swept across the harbor. 

The flight had been long and boring. Using the opportunity, Usagi had flicked through the Jap-English dictionary, learning a few extra words. She didn't know much; but people had got through life on less. She would learn in time. 

__

Time to start my new life.

~*~

"Class, please welcome the new student," the teacher looked to her notes "Usagi Tsukino." the young girl smiled nervously, looking around the classroom. Twenty-five sets of eyes bore down on her, some alive and excited, others warily sizing her up.

There were two or three girls in particular that caught Usagi's attention. Thin eyebrows, heavy eye shadow, heavier mascara, everything. Immediately Usagi hated them- had she once been like that? So concerned about other's opinions? _No wonder everyone - inclusing myself - thought I was such an airhead... Not anymore though, not anymore. _

One leant forward to whisper something. The listener nodded in approval. 

"Take a seat." came the order, and she obeyed, sitting in the middle of the front row. Class began, and to her surprise, Usagi found the work easy - even if she couldn't understand half of what was being said. 

In time though, she would and could get better.

At lunch, Usagi found her locker and was organising her books, when the three girls appeared. Flanked by the slightly plainer (though not by much) two, a stunning (yet tacky) auburn-haired teen looked her over, walking once, then twice around the future queen. 

"You'd fit well." she finally announced.

Usagi blinked "Nani?"

The leader sighed, and a red-head stepped forward, chocolate eyes full of superiority. "You- come with us; be like us." came the simple statement.

Usagi, realising what was being said, shook her head. "No thankyou - I do not want to."

All three stared at her, taken aback. They had never considered the option of refusal, and they had felt for sure that this blue-eyed blonde could do well with them, even if she was foreign. A bit of makeup here, a touch on the hair, get rid of those ridiculous meatballs, and voila, an instant popular person.

Usagi smiled to them, shut her locker and then walked away, leaving new enemies in her wake.

__

Ok, here comes a long AN. If you're curious about my opinions, read this. If not, go on to the next chapter. Your choice, and I don't blame you not reading.

*takes a deep breath* Ok, I modelled a large amount of this fic on how I live. Recently I was a newbie to a school, and me being me, was given the 'opportunity' to be one of the TG's. (Too Goods) A TG is someone who has mush (or less) for brains, draws in their diary, cares more about their social life than future careers, has a million and one shoes in their closet, with more outfits then the entire countries population, and they are generally twofaced, with a knife handy for backstabbing. *takes another breath* Basically, they are the total opposite of the true Anime Fans, who don't consider Anime 'shows like Pokemon.' Anyways, back on track. Like I said, I was given the choice to be like them, or hate them. So, since I knew that I had friends who would always be with me (even if we're a state apart) and I need no one at school. Therefore, my reaction was similar to that above, except I confused them in the process. . *snickers* And as the year has progressed, much like what comes up in Ch. 3 is how I behave, and still do. Nowadays, students at school consider me a pessimistic bitch (excuse my terminology, younger readers) and give me a wide berth- precisely how I like it. I have my own friends, and just because I can't see them in the flesh does not mean they don't exsist. 

Oh, and for future reference, I do do karate. You'll see where that comes up...

See you in the next chapter-

****

~*~RC~*~


	3. Chapter 3

****

I Will Return

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Written by Ice Phoenix

__

^^ Sorreh for the long note last time, and thanks to any and all reviews. Once again, I remind readers that only the Inner Senshi, Outer Senshi and Mamoru will be in this fic; no new enemies, no four generals, no Starlights. Chiefly because this is only a short fic, and I was never good at plots... 

**__**

~*~RC~*~

As the year progressed, Usagi got better at her english and school work- she figured that was because Japan had higher standards. Here she was good (not outstanding) but back home she'd be just above average, not scarily smart like Ami.

Usagi isolated herself at school, disallowing the luxury of friends. 

She matured, karate classes teaching her ways to fight without relying on others, or magic. Instead of spending time with friends (as she told her mother) The Moon Princess either studied or practised her combat skills. 

Unable to let go of the past completely - after all, she _was_ going back - the odango hairstyle remained, her eyes and hair the same as always. 

"Usagi-" Irene appeared in the doorway, looking across the patio.

The teen looked up from her book "Present and accounted for." she smiled, getting up from the hammock.

"Which would you prefer- the window seat or aisle?"

"Come again?" Usagi blinked

"For the flight - it's time to go home." 

Eyes sparkled with eager anticipation as the senshi contemplated. "Window."

Irene smiled, she had expected such an answer. "Okay then sweetie." the mother returned inside, to complete the booking.

__

Home... Usagi thought, working her way across the backyard and inside, sliding the glass door shut behind her. _I wonder how much has changed... How much I've changed..._

By now, rather than try and coax the sweet girl into being friends, people at school now left her totally alone, just as Usagi liked it. 

The year had been tough, and at times Usagi just broke down. Never in the company of others though, she didn't allow that sort of thing to happen. Always alone, Usagi only cried at night; usually when she slept. 

It was so strange, not having Mamoru there to comfort her, or the senshi to comfort her. There were ups and downs, days of depression, days of a mood where she felt like the world lay at her feet; the future queen would have much more to handle in the coming years, and Usagi knew that if she got through this; nothing would stand in her way. 

Usagi had got through the year, and now; she was going back, going home.

__

*sighs* yet another of those annoying progressive chapters, that ye just wanna maul and destroy. I know that these chapters are antagonisingly slow, but heck, there's nothing I can really do about that; shoving it all together in one big epic chapter ruins the entire story... 

Anywho, about two more chapters after this one to go... Not exactly sure yet. Thanks to everyone for their reviews, and there's more to come, of I Will Return

****

~*~RC~*~


	4. Chapter 4

****

I Will Return

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Written by Ice Phoenix

__

Hm... By now most of you would probably have noticed the lack of disclaimers, and that's purely because I consider them a waste of fic space. Who is seriously going to believe that a social outcast (as I am) would own a twenty year old anime series, which would cost more money than I'd ever see in my life to buy, huh? Not me, for one... 

****

~*~RC~*~

Bemusedly, Usagi watched the tall office buildings fly past, Taxi Driver listening to a local radio station. With a hint of pleasure, she tuned into the japanese broadcast, more than glad to be back where she belonged.

"Turn left here," her mother instructed, and with a nod, the man cruised around the corner, slowing when the command came. 

Eagerly, Usagi leapt out of the vehicle, staring up at her old home. 

The door flung open, and ((insert japanese name here)) Sammy flew out, tackling his sister enthusiastically. "You're back!"

With a laugh, she hugged her brother tightly, with a whispered "I'm home."

Her father stood in the doorway, before traveling down the path to help his wife with the luggage. "Boo!" he whispered to Irene, and with a muffled scream of delight, the two kissed, pleased to see each other again. Not much had changed, in district or family politics. Her sibling seemed older, taller, but still the same. 

((*thinks up name for father*)) Mark turned, arm around Irene's waist. With a grin he took in his daughter, eyes seeming to linger on her hair. "Usagi- when did you streak your hair?" he asked jovially.

Usagi blinked, grabbing the trails of her hair "But- I didn't do anything to it, it must be the light." she spoke confusedly, looking at the strands. He was right, some were paler.

"Oh, Usagi- your cat, Luna," Sammy spoke up, having released his sister from the vice-grip "She ran away a little while after you two left."

She blinked again "Luna? That's weird..." _Must've gone to stay with the scouts or something... _With a casual shrug, Usagi waved a hand at the open door "Well? Come, dear father, mother, brother. We shall venture inside, shall we not?"

With an enthusiastic cheer, the family reentered the home, reuniting and sitting around the coffee table for a beyong long chat about events of the past year.

"Well, I'm gonna crash for the night." Usagi announced, standing up and stretching. Amidst salutations of goodnight, she walked upstairs and into her room, flopping on the bed, truly home at last. 

Letting her hair out, Usagi examined it, realising her father was right- it looked like she _had_ streaked it- two long strips of silver ran through her hair, from scalp to ends, blending in with blonde strands, the effect had been unnoticed until today, the effect of Usagi being where she belonged must have triggered the sudden reaction, something that probably wouldn't have happened unless she'd left the soils of her origin and heritage...

Something outside flashed, and Usagi was instantly at the window. Sliding it open, she looked out it and across the surburbs, spotting the looks of a battle in the park, a fair distance away. 

Reacting, the senshi shoved various items under the covers to look like she was there sleeping, before launching from the window.

As she somersaulted through the air, Usagi silently transformed, in the familiar fuku. The Moon Princess sped through the streets, going across rooftops and cars to get to the park in time.

So I suppose you're wondering why exactly I didn't either leave her hair blonde, or change it to complete silver. Main reason; it's so annoying, always seeing fanfics where Usagi runs away, and returns a few years later with fine silver hair, elegant, graceful, master fighter, cold, emotionless, all round PERFECT. *sighs* So, here's my angle: Usagi runs away, returns one year (twelve months) later, still the same, only more mature, and the stripes of silver to show. Better physical fighter, still same powers as when she left... *shrugs* same in some ways, black vs. white in others... I try to make fics as original as possible.

BTW, I send out a plea to readers- I need the japanese names for Usagi's family, and ASAP... It would be really appreciated.

Over and Out,

****

~*~RC~*~


	5. Chapter 5

****

I Will Return

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Written by Ice Phoenix

__

Chapter 5... *sighs* I'm typing all this up in one go, for those who are wondering. It's been a loong night so far... *pats convieniently placed coffee* ^^ but I have my ways 

****

~*~RC~*~

Rei paused, the swish of broom stopping in mid-sweep. She stared at the temple stairs, thinking how for the past year, no young, cheerful blonde had come running up those stairs, waving eagerly to her friend. 

With a soft sigh, she watched the sun set, hues of red, gold, bronze, even a hint of purple painting the sky like watercolours. It was so beautiful... _I wonder if Usagi is looking at the same sky we are..._

The priestess glanced behind her. Makoto was leaning against the temple's balcony railing, staring at the sunset like Rei was. Beside her, Luna and Artemis were curled up with each other, like Ying and Yang. Ami sat on the steps of the temple, pretending to be absorbed in her small book full of figures. Minako busied herself feeding the birds of the temple, a couple of cute finches resting on the top of her head. 

Each of them was trying to deny that there was an air of emptiness. With Usagi's departure, no new Youma, no new enemies had appeared, and Rei could only assume they'd followed the young teen. 

Mamoru- they hadn't seen him in a while now... He seemed to be content, and at times depressed, Rei couldn't blame him. When Usagi left they had all wanted to maul the man, but he'd got in first, explaining to them everything about the strange dreams, just like those he'd gotten when they'd first encountered the Negamoon family. It seemed that Mamoru had got them once again, strangely enough. 

People said bad things came in threes. Not all was bad, but at the same time Usagi had left, Rini had been sent back to the future, and they hadn't seen Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna or Hotaru since then. It was almost lonely, only the Inner Senshi kept in contact now... 

__

Boom.

A ripple of the ground ran through the temple grounds, unsteadying them all. Luna and Artemis leapt to their feet, whiskers twitching, tails whipping. 

"Youma." they spoke simultaneously, and all four girls looked to the felines.

"But- why now, after so long?" Makoto asked the cats

"Now's not the time, Makoto. C'mon, we're needed." Rei announced, dropping the broom, and sprinting down the stairs. 

With a scramble of feet, the others followed, heading to the park. 

__

At this point I insert my own transformation phrases, as I can't remember the originals, and I have always considered the original phrases to be lame-as. Same goes for attacks. Back to the story, sorreh for interrupting

"Venus- circle around, use your chain to trap him. Mars and I shall distract the youma, and Jupiter- you finish it off." Mercury ordered, the senshi spreading out.

Venus did as the plan instructed, dodging an array of tentacles to reach the back of the youma, and unleashing a Venus Chain to latch around the creature's throat.

On cue, Jupiter launched her own attack, giving Mars and Mercury a break from pelting the youma. 

With a high-pitched screech, it dissolved, leaving behind a strange, celtic-like stone disc. 

"Score!" they high-fived each other, and turned to leave, when strange winds began to blow through the small park. Turning, the senshi watched in horror as the youma re-formed, standing before them with a snarl. 

"Gyah!" without warning (it still looked like the youma was recovering; but the monster was smarter than he looked), a volley of transluscent glue propelled towards them, pinning each senshi to the bridge, the only thing holding them against the wooden frame and above the cold water was this strange goo. 

"It's saliva or something!" Venus announced in disgust, trying to break free. 

Skidding to a halt in front of them, the youma lined up for another attack, opening his mouth wide, a deluge of green acid sped towards them. 

Out of nowhere, a discus spun through the air, cutting clean through the attack, stopping the acid as it instead dropped, splattering onto the ground.

The senshi looked around, assuming it was Tuxedo Kamen. _But where had the disc come from? Wouldn't he normally use a rose?_ Mercury wondered, still trying to break free. 

The youma blinked confusedly, searching for the source of attack. 

Standing in half-light half-shadow, a senshi figure waited, gleam of tiara and earrings locating her. 

"Who the _hell?_" Jupiter burst out, eyes squinted to make out the figure.

"I am the Senshi of the-" she didn't get to finish. Finding his target, the youma spat at her, but the anonymous senshi darted away, skillfully keeping to shadows so the task became more difficult; for the youma, and for the trapped senshi. 

With a short laugh, the strange senshi shook her head teasingly at the youma "Don't you have any manners?" came the melodious voice "You didn't let me finish." she darted away from the next attack, and didn't seem to care if she got hit or not- like a game.

"Ah well, guess it doesn't matter." something glinted, and with movements to quick to register, the senshi leapt forward, weapon in hand. 

Before the youma had any time to react, a blade sliced through, from shoulder to waist. With a screech, it dissolved, the celtic stone sliced in half.

With the defeat of the youma, all effects of its attacks disappeared, and the four previously-trapped senshi clung to the bridge railings for dear life, climbing over the railing, walking across the wooden structure and back to solid ground once more.

"Where- where did she go?" Mars wondered aloud. Looking around, they realised she'd left, whoever 'she' was.

"That's funny... Luna and Artemis never mentioned another Senshi..." Mercury whipped out her mini-computer, typing in it quickly. "So, what did we see of this senshi?"

"Well..." Venus thought for a moment. "She had silvery hair, I _think_. Or at least pert of it was silver...It was loose, too. Not tied back or anything. Not exactly practical."

"Silver hair. Mars, what about you?"

"She fought with alot of speed, that senshi's got alot of agility..." came the murmured reply.

"Agility. Silver hair. Jupiter?"

"That senshi seemed to know exactly what to do. Fighting experience, I'm guessing. If not against youma, then against people, and beaten them no doubt." she stated, arms folded.

"Experience. Agility. Silver hair. And then there's my observation."

"And that would be?"

"I have two. One, Tuxedo Kamen didn't show up." the blue senshi looked up. 

The others exchanged glances. "That's true. Wonder why..." Venus mused.

Mars snorted "He didn't know; what else?"

Jupiter waved a hand at them "Hush. Mercury- what's the other point?"

"A blade. A sharp blade. It sliced through that youma like paper. She's got a lot of strength, no doubt."

With a sigh, Mercury snapped her computer shut and de-transformed. "Well, that means it's not Usagi."

Her three friends looked at her oddly "Nani?"

"Well the Usagi, the Sailor Moon _we_ knew was nothing like this."

Rei returned to her normal form, and quirked a brow "I can't help but note you used past tense there."

"I say who we _knew._ What we _know_ is that Usagi swore she would change... Just how much is another matter..."

Minako and Makoto were the last to revert. "Never mind that. This time tomorrow, exactly one year'll have passed- we'll see her again." Jupiter's princess commented, walking towards the gates.

"You're right, Makoto." Rei smiled, then yawned. "So, who's up for a sleepover?"

"We are!" 

~*~

Speedily, Sailor Moon raced home, going back the way she'd come. _What's wrong with me?!_ she wondered frantically _It's just like when I spar. I don't care about self injury; only that of achieving the set goal. Am I that twisted?_ she leapt back into her room, detransformed, cleared her bed and flopped on it with a sigh. She soon fell asleep, dreams of nothingness echoing through her mind.

¬¬ _This thing just keeps getting longer... Shows how much social life I have... *snorts* So uh... next chapter's waiting! ^^; Sorreh, I have nothing more to say..._

****

~*~RC~*~


	6. Chapter 6

****

I Will Return

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Written by Ice Phoenix

__

*yawns* here's another chapter... served up... for you... readers... *falls asleep on keyboard:* yhu nhbjm0k ytynb b n 7 t7t v

****

~*~RC~*~

Up early the next morning, Usagi went through her customary bathroom routine, and was down preparing breakfast by seven.

Sammy entered, yawning. He sat at the table, looking at his sister blearily. "Mornin' mum." he murmured.

Usagi laughed "Guess again squirt."

The younger sibling nearly fell off his chair "Usagi- up early?! _And_ making breakfast?" 

__

Thunk

Forehead collided with table, and Usagi laughed again, serving her brother pancakes. 

Done with breakfast, Usagi was greeted by the old Crossroads Uniform, held up in front of her by Irene. 

She blinked "Huh? What's this for?"

"School, dear." came the cheerful reply.

Usagi nearly choked "School?! Already?!"

Sammy snickered "What, you think you'd be out of it this easily? No chance."

"Jusy put it on Usagi sweetie." her mother urged "Else you'll be late."

"Joy..." taking it from her mother, Usagi swept upstairs, changing quickly. _At least I'll be better than I used to be... _she mused, returning downstairs. It felt strange yet familiar to be wearing the uniform, especially after a year of maroon, blue and grey. _Back I go again..._

Although; for the first time in longer than she could remember, Usagi left her hair down, the silver streaks adding a nice touch to the blonde. After all, there was no rule against hairstyles at Crossroads.

Finding herself with plently of time (about an hour or so) until school started, she dawdled along the street, and stopped at the school gates. _Welcome the new student class, Usagi._ her mind chimed, knowing the introductory sentence was virtually universal. _And then I act all nervous... _she snorted, walking inside _Maybe back in Australia. Not here. Here is where I belong; I know these halls, I'm not new, I'm old..._

Still thinking, she entered the building, walking down the still-empty halls. Boredly, she quickly collected a schedule - today was the first day, and it would be mayhem soon, before people settled back into the routine of school terms. 

Usagi found her locker in a matter of moments, putting her books into it neatly. Done with that, she went in search of the first classroom. Sliding the door open, Usagi slipped inside, dumping her bag on a table next to the window. Sitting on the chosen desk, she leant against the window, and stared. Just stared out the window, watching people down and outside, filtering in through the gates placidly. 

Checking the role, Usagi had been pleased to find that Ami had skipped a grade, now one above her. _That's one more that's easier to avoid..._ Makoto was in a different class. Same grade, but not in any of Usagi's lessons. Strangely enough, none of her old friends were... _Either coincidence, or Lady Fate played a hand... _she thought idly. Behind her, Usagi could hear people entering the room, reuniting with old friends, and others finding themselves good positions in the classroom. Most ignored the future queen, and Usagi had no desire to go and introduce herself; that would come later. 

The bell went, and the teacher entered. Usagi took her place, only to be beckoned forward by the mistress. 

"Class, I would like to introduce to you all,"_ Tsukino Usagi, _the schoolgirl mimicked in her mind. "Tsukino Usagi." _Congratlations, you win the grand prize. _came the sarcastic remark mentally. 

Other students looked to her with interest, curious. Usagi had simply left the school a year ago, and just as suddenly returned, apparently. Though this time, there was something more... mature about her. The way she held herself, the way Usagi scanned the classmates. It was hard to place; but she was different. 

"You may sit again." Usagi obliged, and class began for the new term.

~*~

Much to the amusement of her fellow students, Usagi didn't bother to go outside come lunch. She remained in the classroom, taking up her former position of staring out the window. 

Makoto and Ami passed the classroom, chatting. Stopping, Jupiter's guardian back-tracked, pausing at the doorway. "Ami- who's that?"

Ami blinked, looking at Usagi curiously. "Beats me." 

Usagi heard them, and looked around. "Nani?"

"Check it out," Ami murmured "Silvery hair. Fast reflexes, and her eyes; they hold... knowledge." Makoto nodded slowly, absorbing this information.

Usagi stood up, looking to them. _Ah shit, ah shit; I just _know _they're gonna recognise me!_ her mind was frantic. _What to do- what to do?!_

"..." a moment of silence stretched between them, broken by the sudden ringing of the school bell.

Makoto and Ami jumped, startled. Usagi was unsettled as well, but she hid it under a calm exterior, pure habit guiding her.

People began to stream in, and Makoto dragged Ami away. 

Usagi sighed, and took her seat, prepared for the next class.

~*~

"Hey Ami-" Makoto ran to catch up with her friend, school was done for the day. "Any ideas on who it was?"

"What's today's date?" came the sudden question.

"Third of September, why?" Makoto answered, confused.

"What happened, last year, on this day?" Ami continued walking, stopping at the bus stop.

"Uh..." then it hit her. "Usagi. That's who it was!"

"If we're right, it is." Ami answered.

Makoto slapped her forehead "I'm such an idiot..." she sighed. "But why wasn't she happy to see us, or seek us out?" 

"Maybe she just needs a bit more time to settle in." Ami suggested, climbing onto the bus. Makoto followed.

__

*wakes up* damn, I missed the chapter... *shrugs* ah well, I'll just read it later... *sighs* these chapters are probably getting long and boring... ah well, in the next chapter or so comes the reunion... Maybe...

****

~*~RC~*~


	7. Chapter 7

****

I Will Return

A Sailor Moon Fanfic

Written by Ice Phoenix

__

*studies fic oddly* I coulda sworn this was supposed to be a SHORT PREQUEL fic... not a strange saga... *sighs* I need more coffee... *shuffles off*

****

~*~RC~*~

Luna locked eyes with Minako "You're sure?"

"Positive. Ami and Makoto reckon they saw Usagi at school today." the Princess of Venus answered firmly, not breaking the gaze.

Artemis sighed "Well like she promised; it has been a whole year."

"But- does that mean she was the senshi from last night?" Rei asked, setting out the tea.

"It might." came a cool remark from the doorway. All the senshi looked around, expecting it to be Usagi.

"Haruka? What're you doing here?" Ami stood up, regarding the princess.

"It's been a year." Michiru pointed out from beside the tomboy.

"We established that..." muttered Makoto.

"Well we were feeling a tad cheerful this afternoon, and decided to make ourselves present for her return." Haruka shrugged.

"You may as well come in then." Minako flopped back on cushions as the duet complyed, entering.

"So... What about Setsuna and Hotaru?" Makoto asked, copying Minako.

"Pluto returned to guarding the gates. Hotaru's with her father." Michiru answered, taking a sip of her drink.

"So they won't be here tonight?"

"Honestly, you four make it sound like some huge deal." Haruka rolled her eyes.

"To some, it is." Mamoru answered, suddenly just inside the room.

Rei choked. "Mamoru! We haven't seen you in ages!"

Mamoru shrugged, taking a seat. "Well, what do you expect? My only love it returning tonight; of course I want to be here."

"Here we go again..." Haruka sighed. 

Michiru nudged her partner with a giggle, silencing the woman. "Be nice."

Haruka grumbled, and Michiru laughed "That's not the point."

Meanwhile, a heavy tension laid about the group, each sitting there in silence, just waiting... waiting...

Footsteps could be heard, someone was walking up to the temple. Nine faces were hopeful- well, six human, two feline, and one other human who tried to hide it and failed. 

The door slid across, and of all people, Rini, poked her head through. "Heysa all!"

__

Thunk

As one movement, everyone collapsed. "Talk about your anti-climactic scenes..." groaned Rei, sitting up.

The future princess looked around the group "I miss something?"

"We thought it was Usagi," Michiru explained, patting a cushion near her and Haruka. "Come and sit with us."

"Okay then." the teen moved inside, just as shock waves ran through the temple. 

"Not again!" Minako sighed, as everyone ran outside. "Stupid youma..." she muttered, then transformed. The others followed suit, before taking off towards the mall, this time.

"Well so much for welcoming Usagi back..." Michiru commented, as the small-ish group ran through the streets.

~*~

Sweat lined Usagi's forehead as she continued to dodge the attacks. The youma opposing her repeatedly shot rounds of sharp nail-like ... things at the senshi, and just as repeatedly she dodged them. 

"Freeze, Negascum!" came the unmistakeable call of Jupiter.

__

Great... Usagi thought, retreating slightly and using that moment to recover. _Am I glad to see them, or displeased about help? _she wondered, glancing over to them. Her tiara, earrings and silver streaks gleamed in the light, just as part of her fuku did.

As one unit, the senshi and Tuxedo Kamen leapt down, releasing their attacks on the youma. It became clear they weren't concentrating when Usagi realised their movements were a fraction slow, and worse, her presence was why.

"Time to finish and get this over with." she muttered, Moon Scepter in hand. With a flick of the wrist her weapon shifted to a blade form, and smoothly the Moon Princess crouched then launched at the Youma, dodging crossfire and slicing through the demon in a single, swift, sharp stroke. 

Just like the night before, it dissolved, and the celtic stone was sliced through, disappearing like the rest of the youma.

With a twist, the Scepter disappeared, and Moon turned to face them, loose hair swishing in time with movement. 

Complete silence reigned, tension stretching between the individual and the group.

Tuxedo Kamen was the first to make a move. "Welcome back, Usagi." he said, producing a rose from nowhere.

Usagi broke into a smile, tackling them all at once. Pandemonium ensued, everyone mass-hugging the long absent teenager, the leader of them all, proved once, proved twice, proved thrice. 

__

One more chapter, and then that's it; end of I Will Return, the originally planned to be short, prequel to MoonHawk... *sighs* ah well... *yawns* like I said; one more chapter, and then... *dramatic-ish music* the end!

****

~*~RC~*~


End file.
